


Jeux d'Enfants

by LoveChilde



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Adults playing, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Fluff, Games, Gen, Holodecks/Holosuites, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/pseuds/LoveChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a learning aid for the station's children, and became much, much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeux d'Enfants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



> Happy Purim 2! Can be set any time in the first three seasons.

It was all Keiko’s idea to begin with. In theory, she said it was for her school- all eleven students of it. 

“They have the learning modules all Earth colonies use, but most of them are human,” she explained to her mostly-captive audience, while hosting a senior staff dinner in the O’Brien family quarters. “I want them to know more about other civilizations, I think this could be an interesting learning experiences for them.”

“Can’t you just do it on a Holodeck?” Bashir wrinkled his nose at the idea. He wasn’t entirely fond of children, not in a school environment, and besides, he was an Earth human, and so saw himself as irrelevant to the project. 

“The Holodeck isn’t the same as the real thing,” Keiko argued. “I’d like for them to be able to experience it in the classroom as well, to integrate it into their recess activities, all that.”

“So you want us to...bring them toys?” Dax seemed intrigued by the idea. “I’m not sure how long it’ll take to have things delivered here from Trill Prime or any of our colonies, you know.” 

“It doesn’t necessarily have to be toys. There are games that don’t require accessories, you know. Counting games, make-believe-”

“I’m pretty sure you don’t want to teach your students any of the pretend games Bajoran children have played in the past few decades.” Major Kira’s smile held very little warmth but rather a lot of sharp edges and the promise of violence. Keiko nodded quickly, holding up a hand.

“Let’s try to keep to the educational and fun games, okay? Nothing too bloodthirsty or mercenary.” 

“Survival is educational and can be bloodthirsty.” 

“And as Quark will tell you, so is commerce.” 

“Neither one of you is helping.” Keiko glared at Dax and Bashir, who gave her near-identical innocent looks in return. She then turned her eyes towards Sisko, “Captain, what do you think?”

“I think it’s an excellent idea,” the captain smiled and nodded, taking in everyone around the table with his next order, “Let’s all help Mrs. O’Brien make this happen, people.”

And that was that.

***  
It became a joint project: a shared Holodeck program after all, when they all explained to Keiko that programming a script to teach the games and create the toys was more efficient and reliable than hoping the station’s senior staff would have time to come and play with the children on a regular basis. But they worked on it together, in bits and snatches between shifts, and discussed the various options of which games to include, which toys best represented their cultures. It sparked some very...interesting discussions. 

“Quark, I’m pretty sure Keiko won’t appreciate that one,” Jadzia reached out and stopped Quark’s hand on the keyboard. “Let’s stick to games that don’t include the kids setting a price on _each other_ , alright? Goods and services are definitely enough to get the point across.” 

Quark grumbled about fussy, squeamish humans, but changed the game to remove that particular rule. 

The games people brought were a reflection of their culture, but some were surprises. Dax herself programmed a number of Trill social games designed to promote group interaction and cooperation. These were fun enough that the adults got in a few rounds of a complex version of ‘follow the leader’ until they all fell over giggling. Even Julian enjoyed that one. She also programmed a machine that made bubbles large enough to hold a small child, strong enough to last almost a minute. These weren’t as useful to the adults, but provided hours of fun and distraction for the kids and became Keiko’s go-to treat for good behavior.

KIra added a set of small arts and crafts projects she said were used as early training for children of Bajoran artisans. After some cajoling from the children and juggling of finances from Keiko, these kits were added to the classroom activities, and various corners of the station were decorated with oddly delicate carvings, hanging mobile features of leaves and plants, and paper cutouts. Leeta added several memory games she claimed she still used to remember the names of customers at Quarks, which Sisko found were actually useful when trying to remember the names of everyone on trade missions. 

In time, the project extended beyond the senior staff and became a sort of collaborative culture preservation effort. Every newcomer to the station was invited to contribute a game to the program if they wanted, preserving their culture and a more innocent time. Klingon games of leadership and agility were programmed in, as well as Andorian counting and skipping chants, Vulcan concentration exercises (nobody dared to call those ‘games’) and even Cardassian card and board games, despite objections from Major Kira. The Holodeck made it possible to program games that required running, chasing and hiding, all in a safe environment, and soon enough it wasn’t only the children who used it. Younger Starfleet personnel, on their downtime, raked up high scores in memory games. Visitors and travellers came for a taste of other cultures. Older residents used it to relax and remember a more peaceful time. 

Keiko only visited it with the kids at first. In time, she started using it with Molly, after school and on weekends, just for fun. Once, Miles took her to play with giant bubbles as a date, just the two of them. It was one of their better dates. It was relaxing. Everyone was calmer after a half hour playing, once they got their minds wrapped around the idea that adults _could_ still play. the sounds of their childhoods were revived by the thump of a ball against a wall, the slap of ropes on pavement, and the lilting chant of skipping games. 

 


End file.
